1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, an electronic device having a battery device power protection and reset circuit and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the progression of the industry and commerce and the advancements in human society, the products on the market are aimed to be convenient, accurate, and economical. Therefore, the products that are developed ere better than the old products and make contributions to the society.
Generally, electronic devices with batteries, after being manufactured, would be transported to storage and/or redistribution facilities, and are eventually purchased by end customers. The above-mentioned processes take a long time. During this period, if the battery is directed connected to the system, the power of the battery would be consumed. Hence, the customer must charge the electronic device before use.
Further, if the fool-proofing system of the electronic device crashes, the system shall be reset. However, some electronic devices do not have a reset key, and therefore, the user has to wait until the system power is down so as to operate the device. Nonetheless, this process may lead to over discharging that may jeopardize the battery life
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the current electronic devices that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution, In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to separate the battery from the system so as to avoid the power loss during transportation and storage.